Jyugo
Jyugo 「''ジューゴ''」 is one of the main protagonists of the anime and web manga series. He is in Nanba Prison on larceny charges and is a skilled escape artist. Appearance Jyugo Full.jpg|Full Appearance Jyugo ConceptArt.jpg|Early Concept Art Jyugo Tattoos.jpg|Jyugo's Tattoos Jyugo's hair is black with red tips on the sides and his eye color changes depending on the angle, appearing as heterochromia; for the most part his eyes appear with the violet and green combination. His nails are colored black, and has various tattoos all over his body: A number 15 tattoo on his left cheek, numerous numbers on his arms and legs (possibly former cell/ID numbers from previous prisons) along with a bar-code looking tattoo just below his shoulder and a line of stars just below that on his left arm. On his right arm, just below his shoulder, he has two solid black lines with a number under each one. Around both of his arms, just above his elbows, are lines going around his arm with spikes (unknown if these are tattoos or scars), and he has the same on his legs above his knees. He also has tattoos of the numbers; 577, 44, 31, and 623 on his back.Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 47 His usual outfit is a traditional black and white striped prisoner suit as well as having black handcuffs that surround his neck, both of his wrists, and his ankles. Personality Jyugo is a confident, cheerful, and impulsive young man who tends to get bored easily. Despite his flaws, his cellmates hold him in high regard and enjoy his company, saying he's someone that's good with people and understands them.Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 25 In addition, out of all his friends he seems to be the most mature and has the most common sense, as he usually acts the straight man among the many eccentricities of the guards and his friends and doesn't get as amazed by their antics as his friends. Though Japanese, he doesn't show particular interest in the many festivities like the guards of his cell do (though he seems to simply not care for holidays in general). He also shows a dark side when mentioning his desire to go through all the jails in the world to find the one responsible for placing the unlockable shackles on him that none, not even himself, are capable of breaking. He claims his only skill and hobby is breaking out of prisons, though he's shown to be more intelligent than Uno, managing to solve a number of difficult puzzles in seconds, taking Uno a few minutes while it would take a normal person a few hours). While he often tries several breakouts by himself, he is far more motivated to break out when all of his friends participate. If his friends are distracted or don't feel like escaping, Jyugo loses his motivation by 40% and is so easy to capture that even Seitarou Tanabata can capture him. Uno, his best friend, states he would not be popular with ladies because he has a lousy personality, looks like he would be bad with money, and can't get a job. In addition, Uno states he is a stick in the mud, has the worst handwriting, not good at match, can't play sports, is clueless when it comes to recreational activities, can't do anything but break out of prison, but understands his friends and people better than anyone.Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 25 On a side note, he has shown interest in women, but claims to like men too, though given the scenario, the latter is likely a lie.Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 1 Background While his background has not been fully explored, he is stated to have been arrested for larceny charges and has been in and out of prison the most out of his friends and is described by Hajime as the type of person who deserves to be in Nanba prison in contrast to his friends whom he describes as simple minded idiots. In addition, Jyugo mentions that he is a lifelong prisoner. He seems to have met each of his friends independently in different prisons, and it is him who brings them all together when they end up running into each other in Las Vegas. In the past while in a prison, someone placed shackles on him that no one, not even himself, could remove. He only remembers that it was a prison guard with a scar on the back of his neck and has been searching every prison in the world to find him so he can get him to remove the shackles that prevent him from obtaining freedom. At some point, he was roomed with a violent cellmate whose eyes he ripped out. The main reason he keeps trying to escape prison is to purposely extend his sentence, so he can stay at Nanba Prison as long as possible, for it is the only prison he hasn't checked yet for the scarred prison guard. Plot Write about the character's experience and significance to the plot here. Relationships Uno Out of all of his prison mates, he is closest to Uno. They seem to have shared a longer history than the others and also show a great deal of trust in each other. When Hajime breaks several of Jyugo's bones to calm him down during his fit of rage and shows no remorse, Uno is shown to clearly be the angriest out of the three and seems to truly care for Jyugo. The two are the most intelligent of the four and are always shown interacting with each other the most, showing a genuine respect and deep friendship, though Uno is not above pointing out some of Jyugo's flaws. Hajime Sugoroku Hajime trusts Jyugo the least out of his prison mates, seeing the other three more as juveniles and not threatening, especially since their reasons for being in prison don't warrant any genuine harm or concern. He keeps a close eye on Jyugo who often annoys him with his escape attempts. Jyugo's opinion of him is not clear but he seems to enjoy teasing Hajime and aggravating him with his escape attempts. When Jyugo went into a fit of rage, Hajime did not hesitate to break several of his bones and send him into a coma to stop him.Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 25 Nico While the two do not have too much interaction, the two get along well. Nico looks up to Jyugo as an older brother and Jyugo often shows concern for Nico, especially due to his childlike naivety. Rock While the two do not have too much interaction, the two get along well. Rock listens to Jyugo's plans and Jyugo understands Rock's short temper and food cravings, often telling Uno to let him be. The two are friendly with each other and are good friends. Unnamed Father The two have had no interaction thus far in the series and it is unknown what their relationship is, but Momoko Hyakushiki describes them as having similar eyes and being similar in their abilities as escape artists. It is stated his father, Inmate 610, is the shame of Nanba Prison and known as The Eternal Fugitive. He's also the only person to have ever escaped Nanba Prison. Skills & Abilities Jyugo exhibits quite a few skills. 'Problem Solving' He is extremely intelligent at problem solving, more so than Uno. He was able to solve a number of difficult puzzles in a manner of seconds. 'Lock Picking' Being a skilled escape artist, Jyugo is naturally skilled in unlocking any kind of lock, including electronic locks. The sole exception are the shackles on his hands, feet, and neck, which were placed on him mysteriously when he was asleep. 'Scythe Manifestation' Jyugo can transform his arms into scythe like appendages that can cut through steel.Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 23 Upon activation, both of his eyes seem to turn red. This ability is possibly a result of the mysterious shackles that the scarred Guard placed on him, as Jyugo refers to him as the man who bound him from freedom and tampered with his structure, calling himself broken because of it.Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 23 Quotes (To Uno) "I like men, too!" – Episode 1 (in an attempt to look more appealing to girls) (Thinking) "I will not forgive him. He who bound me from freedom and tampered with my structure. I cannot forgive that man. I'm broken because of him. It's all his fault." – Chapter 23 Trivia *He hates eye exams. *He claims he has low body hair and his nipples are pink. *Shou Futamata was initially going to make Jyugo's nails magenta, but this was changed to black after finalizing his design. His prison suit was also going to be gray, but she felt that it would be, too plain, and instead gave him the tradition black and white stripped prison suit. Jyugo was supposed to also have tan skin, like Nico, but Futamata-sensei decided to give this trait to Nico instead and scrapped the idea for Jyugo to avoid identical characters. Lastly, he was apparently going to have stitches on his face, which was scrapped. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inmates Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 13 Category:Cell 13